


Artistic differences

by Hawksquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawksquill/pseuds/Hawksquill
Summary: Luna and Dean share an art studio and encounter some artistic differences.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 6





	Artistic differences

The line drawn in paint down the middle of the studio was a compromise, but not an acrimonious one. Their friends often teased them about it, but Luna hadn’t the faintest idea why. 

“Well, you see, Dean is much more _structured_ in his artistic approach,” she would begin.

“What she means is that believe it or not, I don’t take kindly to having my work splattered with paint because Lu blindfolds herself and conjures randomly colored paint every which way!” Dean always cut her off. 

“I personally thought the streak of aqua was quite striking against Harry’s hair in that portrait,” she would protest, crossing her arms in mock pique. 

“It was, love. It was,” And he always nuzzled his face in her hair and gave her a kiss before leading their guests to admire the rest of Luna’s art.


End file.
